Namibiaball
|nativename = : Namibië : Namibiab |founded = 21 March 1990 |image = |caption = Am not nambia plox, stupid trump!! |government = Republic |personality = Shy, cool minded, forgiving |language =' English' German Afrikaans Khoekhoe Oshiwambo Herero Kavango Caprivi |type = Bantu Khoisan Germanic |capital = Windhoekball |affiliation = African Unionball Commonwealthball G77 |religion = Christianity |friends = DR Congoball Botswanaball South Africaball Russiaball Chinaball Germanyball |enemies = Apartheid Capriviball APOLOGIES FOR GENOCIDE!!!! |likes = Tourists, Behati Levine, making jokes about Trump's Shithole and Nambia insults |hates = Genocide, apartheid, Union of South Africa, Trump (Don't call me Nambia or a shithole!) |predecessor = Union of South Africaball |reality = Republic of Namibia }} Donald Trump}} Namibiaball, '''officially the '''Republic of Namibiaball (German: Republik Namibiakugel; Afrikaans: Republiek van Namibiëbal), is a country in southern Africa whose western border is the Atlantic Ocean. It shares land borders with Zambia and Angola to the north, Botswana to the east and South Africa to the south and east. Although it does not border Zimbabwe, less than 200 metres of the Zambezi River (essentially a small bulge in Botswana to achieve a Botswana/Zambia micro-border) separates the two countries. Namibia is the driest country in Sub-Saharan Africa. Initially born in 1884 as South West Africaball, Namibia is an adoptive son of Germanyball. He was raised by South Africaball until his rebirth as an independent republic in 1991. Namibia has recently made a video on USAball by insulting itself and satirically pointing out its president Donald Trump, who erronously called him "Nambia" History Namibiaball's history is lost in time. He was a native and a nomadic hunter/gatherer. Portugalball discovered him in 1485. In the 19th century Boerballs arrived from the south and started arguing with Khoisanballs. German Empireball and UKball decided to adopt him. After some wars, Namibiaball was split into a British part and a German part. In WWI UKball asked Union of South Africaball to "liberate" Namibiaball from German Empireball. Union of South Africaball thought the "liberation" was forever. Namibiaball eventually had enough of apartheid and become independent in 1990 after some wars. He is now very peaceful and and has a strong GDP per capita for the continent. Dropping oil prices have hurt his economy though. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Germanyball - Awesome Father * South Africaball - My best buddy! * Botswanaball - My eastern neighbor and best friend. * Finlandball - Is teach me the word of god and sauna. We have good relations and we have embassies in each other's capitals. Enemies * UNball - WORST ENEMY! HE WAS THE REASON WHY SOUTH AFRICA COULD NOT GIVE ME INDEPENDENCE! * German Empireball - WORST EMPIRE EVER! HE MADE ME TURN INTO APARTHEID SOUTH WEST AFRICA AFTER HE LOST!! * Donald Trump - My name is Namibia not Nambia!!! Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Cl7iyge9d6t11.png|credit from SunnyChow 3sScAfn.png 1901917 630119730390993 358906908795167355 n.png C344DTk.png lM3El7d.png Real_Science_from_Zuid-Afrika.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png 344DTk.png 47smkVk.png GbDsp7N.png YXlC2Mk.png Laughs of the world.png DEYyRS6.png QTxNZI5.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png German Heritage.png Different Gamers.png Together.png Mauri's Ambition.png Germany goes on holiday.png | On one of the pictures on the fridge. POeJpl3.png }} Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:HUE Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Desert Category:South Africaball Category:Southern Africa Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Christian Category:Khoekhoe Speaking Countryball Category:Herero Speaking Countryball Category:Kavango Speaking Countryball Category:Caprivi Speaking Countryball Category:Oshiwambo Speaking Countryball Category:Afrikaans Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue Green Yellow White Category:Namibiaball Category:UNball Category:German Speaking Countryball